


Can't Think Of A Name

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is over-protective of Gavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Think Of A Name

To say Michael was protective was just a shot in the dark. When the he started dating Gavin, they didn’t act any differently, and Michael was no less protective of Gavin now then as he was when they were just friends. Or so that’s what Michael liked to believe. Gavin can practically feel Michael’s glare when he talks to other boys, and he can feel the Jersey boy’s rage whenever someone touches Gavin. Michael, however, was like this whenever he dated anyone.

“You have it bad Michael,” Geoff said as he patted Michael’s shoulder, “Now you’re just being stalkerish, looking over the stair railing all secret like watching Gavin fucking talking to Chris. You know he’s straight right?” Michael shot him a glare and almost growled.

“Calm down, no one’s taking your brit away,” Geoff took a sip of the beer he was holding, “Let’s just go record and later we’ll catch a drink. You look like you need one.”

So it was later, Geoff, Gavin, and a bunch of other people from Achievement Hunter had showed up to a local bar to just have a few drinks. Michael and Geoff were talking about something intently while Gavin went to go get more drinks (He had had a few already so he was basically tripping over his feet every few seconds.) Then, during the conversation Geoff happened to look over Michael’s shoulder and to the bar area. His stomach dropped and he took another swig of his beer.

“What,” Michael half snapped.

“Nothing, Just keep talking.”

“What are you looking at”

“Michael just be calm.” At this, Michael turned around in his seat so fast Geoff thought he was going to fall out of it. Some guy was chatting Gavin up, and Gavin was visibly a little panicked, shaking his head wildly when the guy asked him something, Gavin had two drinks in his hand and he kept trying to shake the guy off but  _someone_  couldn’t take a hint.  Michael got up and started to walk towards the guy, a little pissed. Geoff didn’t follow him, but groaned audibly when Michael grabbed Gavin by the waist.

“So, what are you guys talking about?”

“Michael!” Gavin said, half relieved half shocked. The guy looked at them a little before answering.

“We were having a nice conversation before you and your ugly ass face came into my view. I would suggest you leave.”

“See there’s a problem, because me and my ‘ugly ass face’ is going to take Gavin home, away from you, you fucking creep, and you’re going to go and walk away like the bitch you are with your tail in between your legs.”

“And if I don’t leave?”

“I’ll punch your face in so many times me and Gavin will have to drown your body in acid and bury your remains somewhere far far away, look bitch you gonna leave or will I have to get physical.” Michael was all in the guy’s face, he was taller than Michael, but Michael was strong. it would be a close match if they did end up fighting, the guy ended up backing away and Michael and Gavin ended up walking back to their table, Geoff a bit relieved.

“Michael?”

“Yeah Gavin?”

“You know you don’t have to come and ‘rescue me’ I’m not some lass in distress I can take care of myself,” Gavin slurred.

“I know Gavin, but you’re my boy, and I can’t let anything happen to you.” Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek as they resumed their night of drinking.


End file.
